Redencion
by alas de angel
Summary: es un HarryxDraco mi primer fic espero que les guste,es un Harryx Draco, mi primer fic espero que les guste. todos tenemos un lado oscuro, todos cometimos errores en la guerra, pero esta paso y es momento de continuar...¿podra tu luz salvarme de mi oscuri


Por los Slyterins

Pansy tranquila cariño te estas comportando como una gry dejando que tus nervios te dominen, mejor respira hondo y recorda que no lo hacemos por ellos, es solo por nosotros por los Slyterins que se van y los que recién van entraron.

Draco tiene razón cariño lo hacemos para demostrarles que somos superiores, mejores de los que ellos puedan pensar.

Ya lo sé Blaise pero es que tanta gente me pone nerviosa

No tiene por que solo hay que pensar que es como si estuviéramos en los ensayos solo nosotros

Bien, bien me comporto solo por nosotros¿cierto?- pregunto a sus amigos esperando encontrar en sus caras la seguridad que solo ellos le podían inspirar porque después de la condenada guerra solo los tenia a ellos.

Tenia que salir a tocar como nunca mostrando en todo momento lo que ellos no sabían porque con esa canción todo Hogwarts se iba a enterar de cómo vivieron los sly´s la guerra porque ellos fueron los que mas sufrieron, los que mas perdieron, era cierto que todos perdieron en la guerra pero ellos mas que nadie. Todo se lo llevo el Lord su familias, su riquezas, su honor hasta sus amigos porque eso fue lo que mas sintieron la ausencia de Grabbe y Goyle, y el que mas sufrió fue Draco el muy estúpido se culpo por tanto tiempo de sus muertes que había entrado en una depresión y ella estaba aterrada de perderlo a él también y eso era seguro que no lo soportaría.

Estaba cansada de todos por juzgarlos por condenarlos sin preguntar nada solo por que estaban en Slyterins eran los próximos señores oscuros, un peligro latentes, y ahora les iban a gritar en sus estúpidas caras la verdad, pero ellos no importaban solo los sly´s que quedaron, para intentar de alguna forma decirles que no estaban solos y los de cursos inferiores para que sepan que pasara lo que pasara en el futuro no olviden a que casa pertenecían.

Theo, Blaise, Pansy, solo no se olviden de –no podía, quería decirles que cantaran en memoria de Grabbe y Goyle pero el dolor todavía era fuerte, todavía sentía esa opresión en su pecho porque aunque le dijeran una y mil veces que no fue su culpa que ellos lo protegieron porque así lo quisieron el todavía cerraba los ojos y la escena se repetía una y otra vez.

Nunca debieron estar en la batalla final nunca debieron haber ido pero querían intentar convencer a sus padres porque después de todo ellos eran sus familias los criaron y cuidaron y aunque fueron muy escasos los momentos en que eran felices, sí lo fuero y en honor a esos recuerdos es que habían ido. Menos mal que no fueron todos porque no sabia que podría ser de él si también hubiesen ido Pansy y Blaise, ellos no tenían familia por la cual ir y les prohibió acompañarlos no quería pensar en eso, no mas. Merlín!!! Su cuerpo y mente estaban tan agotados, pensaba que ya nada quedaba de lo que algún día fue pero no le dejaron darse por vencido, sus amigos no le permitieron perderse en su oscuridad le necesitaban y como siempre él era el líder no los podía dejar.

Si acepto lo del estúpido concurso de las canciones era para callarles la boca a todos porque necesitaba distraerse y por que la letra que había escrito no solo era por él era por sus amigos y por su casa. Por todas las maldiciones que les obligaron a aprender solo cuando eran niños, porque ellos no tenían opción ya habían elegido sus caminos antes de que pudieran dar su opinión. Y simplemente los siguieron porque amaban a sus padres, pero en algún momento se dio cuenta que todo era una mentira, que Lucius y Narcisa se habían perdido en alguna parte de la locura del Lord y por Merlín que esa verdad le destrozo el alma ya no tenia por que seguir en el bando de la oscuridad y el dichoso bando de la luz los culpaba por lo que fueron sus padres y por los que iban a ser ellos porque aun sin tener la marca ellos ya estaban condenados y se convirtieron en los renegados de la historia. Maldición!!!!!!!!! Quería gritar patear y quería putear, no importaba si eso tenia clase o no, pero lo que mas deseaba era llorar, pero los Malfoy no lloran, nunca le iba a dar ese gusto a nadie. Se tragaba sus lágrimas así como su pena.

El profesor Snape lo había convencido aceptar esta tonta idea de "EL Protego", era como una especie de alianza entre las casas con un representante de cada una y el como príncipe de Slyterins tenia que participar pero cuando la idea la sugirió Granger por Merlín!! Tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para no reírse hasta quedar sin costillas hacia mucho que no se reía pero es que eso era una idea por demás estúpida. O por lo menos eso pensó al principio pero cuando le secundaron las otras casas ya no sonaba divertido y menos cuando los Huffpuff propusieron usar instrumento muggles para hacerlo aun mas desafiante. Y digamos que su opinión no valía mucho eran tres contra uno así que directamente no opino. Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no señor como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy que el no iba a participar en una tontera semejante así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer…ir con el profesor Snape , pero nada lo iba a preparar para su respuesta. Él juraba y perjuraba que todos estaban dementes pero que hizo su profesor preferido?... le falló miserablemente diciendo que estaba de acuerdo. Eso no podía estar pasando eso era un universo paralelo, un mal sueño o su le habían lavado el cerebro. Cuando le pregunté por razones simplemente se limito a decir que podía ser una buena forma para que todos se enterasen de lo que ellos habían vivido en la guerra y que además nadie iba a poder no escuchar ya que todos estaban obligados a ir.

Fue entonces que comprendió el maquiavélico plan de su profesor, era bueno había que admitirlo pero eso no le trajo mas que problemas además de estudiar para los exámenes tenia que aprender a tocar una guitarra eléctrica Theo el bajo, Blaise la batería y Pansy otra guitarra y además componer una canción y como si eso fuera poco a el le tocaba ser la voz principal, JA!! Había alguien en alguna parte del universo que le odiaba y le quería hacer la vida un infierno pero él no sabia por que se molestaba si el mismo hacia solito un excelente trabajo.

La letra fue una autentica tortura, sabia que tenia que decir como habían sentido la guerra pero todo parecía o demasiado o muy poco, pero quien lo diría su inspiración fue Potter, una pelea mas a su largo historial y un castigo después se dio cuenta que su sangre pedía a alaridos gritarle que él no tenia ni idea lo que era su vida y así nació el estribillo, la primera parte la inspiro un grupo de primero que estaban siendo amonestado por Weasley y que el supo que fue injustificado pero claro era mejor echar l culpa a los sly´s y mas si eran los novatos, y la segunda parte se inspiro en él mismo ,en su mundo, en su familia y en Grabbe y Goyle y por ultimo nuevamente en Potter por que no sabia como el muy estúpido creyó que por ser rico tuvo todo , que todo fue perfecto, todo estuvo en bandeja de plata….bueno él no sabia nada y ahora se iba a enterar porque iba a cantar con toda su alma.

Por él, por sus amigos que están y los que no, por todo el sufrimiento que se tuvieron que comer y por decirles a el mundo que les importaba un reverendo comino lo que pensasen, pero el tenia clase así que por cortesía y solo por cortesía les iba a decir: _**Bienvenidos a mi vida**_

Solo no se olviden por que estamos aquí

Claro que no bombón lo sabemos

Dragón después nosotros seguire…- sonaba indeciso lo sabia pero el siguiente paso después de Hogwarts iba a ser el mas difícil todos lo sabían

Theo ahora te vienen las dudas??!!!!

Claro que no Zabini-dijo Theo fulminándolo con su miranda logrando que Draco sonriera ellos nunca iban a cambiar y él no querría que cambiaran

Si no quieres ir lo comprenderé, no hay problema-eso si lo relajaba molestar a sus amigos era algo que siempre funcionaba

Draco, vos también?!!!!! Yo no tengo dudas ya te lo dije antes mi única familia son ustedes y vamos a ir juntos al mismísimo infierno si es necesario

Bien dicho Theo cariño, entonces listos?

Lo dudas acaso?- Draco sentía como por sus venas fluía la adrenalina- a sus lugares entonces!!!- y como siempre las ordenes del príncipe no se hicieron esperar

Bien era la hora de la verdad, todos se habían callado cuando subieron al escenario pero Draco pudo ver entre todas las caras la de Potter, ahora sentía mas seguridad le iba a gritar fuerte todas sus verdades y nadie lo iba a detener porque después de todo era una canción…jejeje lo iba a disfrutar.

Entonces los vio, los de los cursos inferiores estaban en un rincón nadie se les acercaba, sonrió la canción también iba para ellos….

Si estamos aquí es solo por que el profesor Snape nos lo pidió en lo personal pienso que es una perdida de tiempo-comenzó Draco- pero aun así nuestra canción va para los Sly´s recuérdenlo ustedes están en una casa superior no importa lo que digan los demás solo nosotros podemos entender de lo que hablamos-sonrió sabia que sus palabras habían agitado las aguas y eso era lo que quería así que siguió-pero no solo para Slyterins la he escrito sino para los que nos juzgan, para los ineptos que no comprenden que a pesar de todo nosotros también perdimos en esta guerra, familia ,amigos y posesiones, así que salvador del mundo mágico, ineptos aquí presente….Bienvenidos a mi vida….

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

Do you ever feel like breaking down? _**¿Alguna vez te has sentido al borde del colapso?**_

Do you ever feel out of place?_**¿Alguna vez te has sentido fuera de sitio?**_

Like somehow you just don´t belong **¿**_**Como si de alguna forma no pertenecieras ahi?**_

And no one understand you _**Y nadie te entiende**_

Do you ever wanna runaway? _**¿Alguna vez has deseado escapar?**_

Do you lock yourself in your room _**¿Te encierras en tu habitacion**_

With the radio on turned up so loud _**con la radio tan alta**_

That no one hears you screaming_**Que nadie te oye gratar?**_

Draco empezó a tocar y después se les unieron los demás todos estaban en silencio, la canción resonaba contra los muros que hacían como una especie de parlantes.

Los sly´s sentían que Draco de alguna forma había captado todos sus sentimientos y se empezaron a emocionar con la canción, solo su príncipe podía hacerlo de esa forma, el profesor Snape había tenido razón para seleccionarlos y además podían ver como la letra causaba en las otras casas una especie de estupefacción.

Harry estaba impresionado veía a Malfoy y a los de su casa alternativamente él nunca pensó en los sly´s mas que unas serpientes traicioneras que no tenían sentimientos así que tampoco pensó en los que la guerra podría causarles simplemente los tacho como que ellos no debían ser salvados. Pero la canción todavía no terminaba a Harry le esperaba algo escrito solamente para él porque entonces Draco dejo de fijarse en su casa para posar sus ojos en él.

No you don´t know what it´s like _**No sabes como es esto**_

When nothing feels all right _**Cuando nada parece ir bien**_

You don´t know what it´s like _**Tu no sabes como es**_

To be like me _**Ser como yo**_

To be hurt _**Estar herido**_

To feel lost _**Sentirse perdido**_

To be left out in the dark _**Ser abandonado en la oscuridad**_

To be kicked when you´re down _**Ser pateado cuando estas hundido**_

To feel like you´re been pushed around _**Sentirte como si hubieras sido maltratado**_

To be on the edge of breaking down _**Estar al limite del colapso**_

With no one´s there to save you _**Sin nadie ahi para salvarte**_

No you don´t n know what it´s like _**No, tu no sabes como es**_

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

Sabia que Malfoy lo estaba hacienda a propósito mirarlo a él mientras cantaba, sin embargo eso no explico por que de repente sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Dolía, demonios dolía mucho, quizás era remordimiento , culpa porque nunca antes quiso ver el grito de ayuda de la casa de la serpiente, por que los ignoro y pensó que tenia mejores cosas que hacer pero él no mentía en que no deseaba que eso pasara, el era un gry y por tanto su nobleza no le permitía desearle el sufrimiento a alguien por que nadie era inocente de nada, todos en la guerra y en la vida cotidiana habían cometido algún pecado , habían hecho algo malo, como decía el dicho muggle " quien este libre de culpas que tire la primera piedra" todos tenían su lado oscuro, valla y él si sabia de eso después de todo y no importaba como tratasen de justificarlo su culpa fue la venganza y el tomar la vida de alguien, por que aunque era Voldemort un asesino él también se convirtió en uno al tomar su vida.

Mierda, Maldición!!!!! Se sentía mal él…él solo lo dejo pasar… y Malfoy le estaba reclamando al él y a los demás por no haberlo visto antes por nos escuchar su pedido de ayuda por simplemente darles la espalda así que no podía reclamar…no tenia la cara para decirle nada.

Do you wanna be somebody else? _**¿Quieres ser otra persona?**_

Are you sick of feeling so left out? _**¿Estas harto de sentirte excluido?**_

Are you desperate to find something more _**¿Estas desesperado por encontrar algo mas**_

before your life it´s over? _**antes de que tu vida termine?**_

Are you stuck inside a world you hate? _**¿Estas atrapado en un mundo que odias?**_

Are you sick of everyone around? _**¿Estas cansado de todos los que te rodean**_

With their big fakes smiles and stupid lies _**con sus granes sonrisas falsas y estupidas mentiras?**_

While deep inside you´re bleeding _**Mietras por dentra estas sangrando**_

Draco no miro a nadie en particular esta vez, porque este iba para si mismo, una mañana se levanto y mientras se veía en el espejo recordaba su pesadilla, había soñado que tenia 5 años otra vez y que se encontraba en las fiestas a las que solía ir con sus padres para que Lucius hiciera negocios y alardeara de su cuantiosa fortuna y su madre presumiera su belleza el iba solo como un accesorio para demostrarles a todos que eran una perfecta familia para que todos los envidiasen, para que deseasen ser ellos. Y todo las palabras que decían las personas a sus alrededores todo los cumplidos todo eran mentiras porque por atrás, a sus espaldas, los odiaban querían verlos destruidos. Todo era una mierda, nació y creció en un mundo de mentiras y falsedad y por lo tanto también lo aprendió hasta que se ahogó y necesito aire, por sus propios medios salio de toda esa mierda y no pensaba volver a hundirse. Eso se dijo frente al espejo ahora todo iría mejor…

No you don´t know what it´s like _**No sabes como es esto**_

When nothing feels all right _**Cuando nada parece ir bien**_

You don´t know what it´s like _**Tu no sabes como es**_

To be like me _**Ser como yo**_

To be hurt _**Estar herido**_

To feel lost _**Sentirse perdido**_

To be left out in the dark _**Ser abandonado en la oscuridad**_

To be kicked when you´re down _**Ser pateado cuando estas hundido**_

To feel like you´re been pushed around _**Sentirte como si hubieras sido maltratado**_

To be on the edge of breaking down _**Estar al limite del colapso**_

With no one´s there to save you _**Sin nadie ahio para salvarte**_

No you don´t n know what it´s like _**No, tu no sabes como es**_

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

Cerro los ojos y puso toda su alma estaba cantando con furia, con frustración, con dolor no iba a quedarse con nada adentro todo se iba a ir con esa canción era el final del capitulo después ellos iban a escribir una nueva historia que los como ellos quisiesen, nadie mas que ellos iban a decidirlo así que tenia que empezar de cero y para eso deshacerse de la carga que hasta ese momento había abrumado

No one ever lied straight to your face _**Nadie te mintio dierectamente en tu cara**_

No one ever stabbed you in the back _**Nadie te apuñalo por la espalda**_

You minght think i´m happy but _**Puedes pensar que soy feliz**_

I´m no gonna be OK _**pero no voy a estar bien**_

Everybody always gave you what you wanted _**Todos te dieron siempre lo que querias**_

Never had to work it´s always there _**Nunca tuviste que trabajar siempre estuvo ahí **_

You don´t know what it´s like, what it´s like _**Tu no sabes como es, como es**_

JA! Que gracioso pensó Ron Weasley no había entendido mucho de la canción, no sabia bien a lo que se refería sin embargo tuvo que admitir que sonaba muy bien, quien diría que las serpientes tuvieran algo de talento además de veneno. Si eso era algo que no iba a admitir ni bajo un cruciatus, pero eso de que tuvo que trabajar para conseguir lo que quería, por favor!!!!! Nadie le podía creer al niño que tuvo todo con tan solo desearlo. Estaba claro que después de la guerra era otra historia, que los que antes eran de una clase pudiente ahora no tenían nada lo habían perdido todo y a saber que iba a ser de los que egresaran de Hogwarts….pero estaba seguro que Malfoy como siempre solo quería llamar la atención por eso sobredimensionaba las cosas, claro que si no lo hubiese hecho no seria Malfoy.

To be hurt _**Estar herido**_

To feel lost _**Sentirse perdido**_

To be left out in the dark _**Ser abandonado en la oscuridad**_

To be kicked when you´re down _**Ser pateado cuando estas hundido**_

To feel like you´re been pushed around _**Sentirte como si hubieras sido maltratado**_

To be on the edge of breaking down _**Estar al limite del colapso**_

With no one´s there to save you _**Sin nadie ahio para salvarte**_

No you don´t n know what it´s like _**No, tu no sabes como es**_

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

To be hurt _**Estar herido**_

To feel lost _**Sentirse perdido**_

To be left out in the dark _**Ser abandonado en la oscuridad**_

To be kicked when you´re down _**Ser pateado cuando estas hundido**_

To feel like you´re been pushed around _**Sentirte como si hubieras sido maltratado**_

To be on the edge of breaking down _**Estar al limite del colapso**_

With no one´s there to save you _**Sin nadie ahio para salvarte**_

No you don´t n know what it´s like _**No, tu no sabes como es**_

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

Welcome to my life _**Bienvenido a mi vida**_

Cantó con todo iba a dejarlo todo sabia perfectamente que sus canción había conmocionado a todos, se lo podía leer en las caras, esa siempre fue una habilidad suya que en algunas ocasiones le fue muy útil en otras simplemente le mantuvo con vida. En algunos rostros había admiración en otros lastima en otros incomprensión en otros culpa pero ya no importaba. Lo había dicho todo y no se había guardado nada. Y mientras los ultimas notas quedaban suspendidas en el aire busco a Severus en la mesa de profesores y lo que leyó en sus facciones fue orgullo, bien su trabajo acababa ahí no importaba nada ya.

Después de un corto silencio se oyó unos aplauso Harry se volteo a ver donde provenían esos aplausos y claro que fueron los slyterins los que los causaron y tras la primera shockeante impresión se alzaron unos tímidos aplausos hasta que se convirtieron en algo parecido a una ovación. Y es que Harry tenía que admitirlo estuvieron increíbles, superaron por mucho a las otras casas tal como Malfoy había dicho al principio. Y es que esa serpiente se había salido con la suya y de alguna forma que todavía no lograba comprender la canción cambio algo dentro de él ya no lo podía ver como antes, ahora todo se había dado vuelta, de alguna manera una luz nueva iluminaba a Draco, si eso parecía porque ya no era mas Malfoy ahora era Draco, y eso era perturbador.

Harry! HARRY!!!

¿que pasa Mione?! Te escucho no tenias porque gritar así

¿como que pasa Harry hace dos horas te estoy tratando de hablar pero no me haces caso¿Te pasa algo?

no exageres por favor no estoy de humor

Harry tiene razón Herms lo de Malfoy nos puso a todos de mal humor quien se cree que es para andar diciendo por ahí que su vida fue un infierno y cosas por el estilo él muy hipócrita ni se molesto en pelear en la guerra y todavía tiene la cara para decir esas cosas, PERO SERÁ HIPOCRITA!!

Ron que no entendiste nada

¿como que no entendí nada ?si esta claro que lo que esas serpientes quieren es llamar la atención

Ron yo no creo que se trate de eso era mas bien….

No te moleste Mione, si el cree que la canción decía eso por algo será

ya ves Herms Harry esta de acuerdo conmigo así que bueno ¿que hacemos ahora?

yo estoy cansado chicos así que lo mejor es ir a dormir y prepararnos para mañana, pueden creer que va a ser nuestro ultimo día?

No, no lo puedo creer parece todo tan lejano, Hogwarts nos marco de por vida así que es natura que nos sintamos nostálgicos después de todo yo siempre lo considere como mi casa, siempre va a ser mi primer hogar, pero tenes razón Mione lo mejor es dormir y mañana será otro día-¿_mañana va a_ _ser la ultima vez que te vea Draco?_ le preguntó mientras lo veía bajar del escenario y dirigirse a su mesa siendo recibido por un grupo de sly´s que no paraban de alabarle…..

Continuara….


End file.
